


Inexperienced Shopper

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sam comes back for more, Gabriel owns a Sex Shop, M/M, Of the real variety, Sam is an inexperienced shopper, Sex Shop AU, So Gabriel....helps him out, Which Gabriel is happy to assist with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's first trip into a Sex Shop and he stumbles across the owner, Gabriel.  Gabriel can spot a newbie a mile away, but this one...might be special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Upgrading the rating to account for incoming chapter three!

  
  
  
Sam took a deep breath and stared at the door in front of him. He wasn’t weird, he wasn’t a freak, and damnit, if he wanted to buy a dildo at the ripe old age of eighteen he could. No one was going to stop him.

  
He pushed the door open and nearly jumped at the sound of a moan that echoed around the shop. What the fuck had that been?

  
"Yeah, don’t worry about that. It’s just the chime. I rigged it so it makes that sound instead of a bell. Pretty slick, huh? Always startles the shit out of newbies though."

  
Sam looked around for the voice and finally spied someone straddling a small stool in front of the counter sucking on a…was that a penis lollipop? He flushed. Fuck. How was he going to buy a dildo if he was blushing at the sight of a lollipop?

  
"Lemme guess. Newbie. Gay. Maybe bi. Looking for something that won’t get you any diseases but will let you get thoroughly fucked up the ass, and yet something a little virgin like you can handle."

  
Sam stared as the…was he a worker of the shop, even? Gave another hard suck on the lollipop, before a pink tongue danced out to lick his lips. He shifted, glad that his jeans were loose and the guy couldn’t see how he was half-hard. His cheeks felt cherry red and he stared down at the ground. “‘m not a virgin.”

  
"Well, you’re a gay virgin, because I have a hard time believing you’ve either stuck your dick up a dude’s ass or had the same done to you when you’re blushing at the sight of a penis lollipop, or you’re trying out the bi thing. Which is it?"

  
Sam swallowed. “Uh. Bi. Thing.”

  
"Right. So, what? Drunken fumbling clued you in that you might wanna take it up the ass?" Gabriel leaned back against the counter again and gave the lollipop a slow lick. He was gratifying the way the kid’s eyes couldn’t leave his lips or his tongue. Apparently he fit the kid’s type.

  
"M-maybe." Sam croaked out. Forget half-hard. He was more than halfway to fully hard and he was going to embarrass himself.

  
"Okay then. How do you want to get started? Do you want to awkwardly browse on your own before leaving with nothing? Or do you want some advice?" Gabriel pushed himself off the counter and walked towards the kid, eyeing him up and down. Porportional. Yummy.

  
Sam steeled his shoulders. He was going to walk out of here with SOMETHING. Even if he didn’t know what that something was yet. “Advice.”

  
Gabriel’s eyes widened and then narrowed. Kid had balls. And wasn’t scared. Bonus. Big bonus. He licked his lips. “All righty then. You fingered yourself before?”

  
If Sam had thought his blush was dying down, he was sadly mistaken. His cheeks flammed red again and he swallowed hard. “Y-yeah.”

  
"How many have you worked your way up to?"

  
"Do I have to talk about this?" Sam mumbled as he walked behind the shop guy, taking a moment to admire the ass in those tight jeans. Fuck. He did not need to be thinking about that ass could flex while the guy drove into him, nice and hard, that tongue dancing along his neck and collarbone-

  
"Kid!"

  
Sam snapped to attention, his eyes wide. “Y-yeah?”

  
"Not that I don’t appreciate the not-in-the-slightest-bit-subtle staring at my ass, but you came here because you’re looking for something in your ass, not mine."

  
Maybe it was the derisive tone the guy used. Maybe it was over a decade of growing up with a brother who would sound exactly like that when he was being a class A jerk. Whatever it was, Sam’s response left his mouth before he had a chance to think about it. “What makes you think I was thinking about f-fucking you?”

  
The guy spun back towards him and Sam damn near sank into the floor when golden eyes pinned him in place. The guy looked like he wanted to devour him, piece by piece. “Ass-staring usually equates to fucking.”

  
"N-not for me." Sam managed to stutter out as the guy walked closer to him, his hips swaying.

  
"Oh?" Gabriel licked his lips. "Then what were you thinking about kiddo?"

  
"H-how good your ass would feel under my hands as you slammed into me, nice and hard." Now that the words had started to leave his mouth, Sam couldn’t stop them. "How it would flex and shift and how I could pull you closer and-"

  
"Fuck kid…" Gabriel breathed, glancing at the display for a moment. He grabbed one of the starter kits and pressed it into the kid’s chest. "Here. This one."

  
Sam swallowed and brought his hand up to hold the box to his chest, still staring at the clerk, wondering what had possessed him to spout off his fantasy like that. “O-okay.” A low whistle a moment later shook him out of his trance and he hurried over to the register, his face flamming again.

  
Gabriel glanced down at the credit card he was handed and smirked. Samuel Winchester, huh? Well, he’d be getting a good Googling later. He rang Sam up for his purchase and watched the kid shove the box into his laptop bag and turn for the door. “By the way. Gabriel.”

  
Sam froze, his hand on the bar to open the door. He looked over his shoulder. “Wh-what?”

  
"Gabriel. It’s my name. Wanted to make sure you knew it so you’d know what to scream while you’re fucking yourself with that new dildo of yours."

  
Sam’s mouth dropped open. He stared as Gabriel took the penis lollipop again and slid all of it into his mouth, all of it, until his lips were wrapped around the base and there was quite a bit in his mouth and-

  
"Better get out of here before you blow your wad in your pants kid. See you soon?"

  
"Sam." He managed to choke out. Nevermind that he…that Gabriel had been right. His dick was throbbing, hard and painful and he wanted, fuck he wanted so bad.

  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “Well Sam. I’d say you’re sporting a problem you need to go take care of and I’ve just sold you the toys to do that in real style.”

  
Sam nodded again and scrambled out of the shop. He barely made it back into his car before he was tearing his pants open and fisting his cock desperately, rocking into it, imagining Gabriel on top of him, before he was coming, Gabriel’s name on his lips as his head fell back against the headrest.

  
Sam panted and tried to catch his breath as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Fuck. He’d have to come back. And make sure that Gabriel didn’t get the upper hand completely. He started the car and gave himself another minute before he pulled out of the parking lot.

  
Gabriel watched the show through the window and pressed his hand to the front of his jeans, licking his lips. Sam, huh? He’d better come back soon.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Okay. DON'T YELL AT ME. I AM WELL AWARE THIS IS A TEASE. LIKE A REALLY MEAN TEASE. BUT. BUT. I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU. <3

 

  
  
  


Sam took a deep breath and stared at the door.  This felt familiar.  He cursed and tightened his hands into his fists.  What if _he_ , what if Gabriel was in there?  

 

“Back so soon?”  

 

Sam snapped his head up and spun around.  Gabriel was there, hands in both of his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet.  “I…uh…”  He flushed and stared at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel grinned.  “Looking for something else this time ‘round?”  

 

He could say it.  He could.  Sam knew he could make himself say it.  “Yeah.”  

 

“And exactly what would that be, kiddo?”  

 

Sam stared at Gabriel.  Fuck.  He had to say it.  “I’m looking for some practical experience now.  I figured you could uh…help me out?”  

 

Gabriel laughed.  “Oh kid, we are going to have to work on your pickup lines.  That was terrible.”  

 

Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders.  “You try figuring out how to proposition the dude who sold you your first gay sex toy and get back to me on how you managed it.”  

 

Oh, dammit, he’d forgotten.  He _liked_ this kid and his stubborn sass.  Bastard.  “No, I was smart enough to realize that I needed to steal my first sex toy.  Critical mistake on your end.”  

 

Sam chuckled.  “Call me stupid, but I’d rather spend the money and get the advice in this particular case.”  

 

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.  “You were ballsy, I’ll give you that.”  His eyes glinted and he leaned closer.  “How’d that toy work out for you?”  

 

Two could play at that game and hell if he was going to let Gabriel have the upper hand with this.  “It was good for a start.  But I learned my fingers work better.  Especially if I want to get off properly.”  When Gabriel choked on his next breath of air, Sam smirked.  Yep, that had been completely worth it.  

 

“Fuck, kid, you play dirty.”  

 

Sam shook his head.  “Says the guy who told me what name to scream when he sold me a sex toy.”  

 

“You were the one who was ready to get off in my shop from a little fantasizing!”  

 

“Penis lollipop!”  Sam retorted, feeling his face heat.  “I cannot be blamed for my actions as a result of you and that fucking lollipop!”  

 

Gabriel raised both eyebrows.  “That include the little show you put on in your car after you left?”  

 

He choked, his eyes wide.  Gabriel had SEEN?  Oh fuck.  Oh fuck.  He was screwed, Gabriel was going to have him arrested for public lewdness and flashing and he would be in trouble at school and he would lose his scholarship and-

 

“Woah, woah, woah.  While I am equipped to deal with all manner of sexy things, I am not equipped to deal with a panic attack.  Breath for me here Sammich.”  Gabriel reached out to place his hand on Sam’s shoulder, massaging it gently.  Damn the kid was tall.  The kind of tall that got taller when it was up close and person.  Damn.  

 

“I didn’t…uh.  You weren’t supposed to see that.”  

 

Gabriel licked his lips.  “I didn’t mind.  Gave me something to fantasize about in return.  The view was a bit sparse though.  I would have liked to see what you were packing.”  He winked.  

 

Sam’s eyes went wide.  “Uh…wha?”  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “Right.  I forgot you’re new at this.  Okay.  Let’s recap.  You’ve been playing, like it, want the real thing, came to hit on me and pray that I was interested enough to take you home and have my wicked way with you.  I am interested and MORE than happy to finish your deflowering, but I need to tell my brother he’s watching the shop for the rest of the evening, so can you hold on for two seconds, and do I need to buy lube?”  

 

He blinked and ran through most of that speech again.  “We’re going back to your place based on what you said…so…it isn’t my lube stash that’s in question?”  

 

“Well that…is an excellent point.  And I have about fifteen different flavours.  Fabulous.  Condoms?”  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “Put the emphasis on the plural there kid.  You’re going to need more than one because I am going to take you every way I can get you.”  

 

Well, that solidified the idea that he was currently in a fantasy world where the owner of the sex shop was going to take him home.  Might as well milk it for all that he is worth.  “Condoms would be a good idea then.”  

 

Gabriel smirked.  “Excellente.  All right.  Two seconds.  I’ll let Cas know I’m not coming in this evening…though I’m definitely coming….”  He waggled his eyebrows, just to see Sam blush again.  “And I’ll grab a box of…?”  

 

“MagnumXXLs.”  Sam mumbled, staring at the ground.  

 

Gabriel gave a low whistle, his eyebrows jumping into his hairline.  “Proportional are you?”  Hm.  In any other situation he might think that shade of red wasn’t healthy.  But it was cute on the kid.  That was a yes.  A definite yes.  He dropped his eyes pointedly below the waist and smirked when he saw that Sam was apparently enjoying their conversation so far.  

 

“Yummy.”  He announced.  He pointed to his car.  “Grab whatever you need out of your car and I’ll meet you at mine.  Unless you want to drive?”  And if Sam came with him, it had the added bonus of leaving Sam stranded at his apartment.  Maybe overnight.  Gabriel resisted the urge to cackle as he pushed his way into the shop.  

 

“You’re late.”  Castiel said, eyeing his brother over the counter.  

 

“And you still have a stick up your ass!  I keep telling you that you need to get that removed.” Gabriel sang, dancing his way over to the condom rack, grabbing two packs of XXLs (hey, he could be hopeful!) and bringing them over to the counter.  “Hey, I’m buying these two.  Put them on my tab, would ya?”  

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow.  “Gabriel, these are not the size you normally buy.  Whoever you are trying to impress, safety-“

 

“Cas, I swear to god, if you try to give me the safe condom talk, I am going to laugh at you.  Loudly.  For a good ten minutes.”  He picked them up and waved them, smirking.  “These, are for the lovely gentleman waiting to be deflowered standing next to my car outside.”  

 

“Gabriel, you are supposed to work this evening.  You have told me numerous times, and I quote-“

 

“Don’t quote me my getting laid over working policy, I know damn well what it is.  I wrote it, remember?”  Gabriel said with a groan.  “Caaaaaaaaaas.  He’s the hot newbie that came in a few weeks back.  He’s standing outside, all tempting and mostly virginal.”  

 

Castiel cleared his throat.  “What does that have to do with you?”  

 

Gabriel squirmed a little under the stern gaze of Cas.  Damn.  No wonder the dude made a good Dom.  He felt like being spanked now.  Hm.  Sam’s hands were huge.  Bet the kid would be amazing at giving a spanking.  Or maybe he’d want to BE spanked.  Even better.  

 

“Gabriel…”  

 

Gabriel snapped his attention back to Cas, blushing a little bit.  Dammit.  Only Cas could do that to him.  “He came to hit on me and asked me to show him the real thing.  I’m really, really inclined to oblige, so I’m going to take him home now.  Call in Meg or close up early.  It’s a Tuesday.  No one does anything fun on Tuesdays.”  

 

Castiel sighed.  “I will attempt to reach Meg.”  

 

“Just close up early.  Go have fun.  You haven’t been out in a while.  You could use it.  Go, loosen up.  Find yourself a pretty little sub to play with for the evening.”  Gabriel teased, swiping the boxes of condoms off the counter.  

 

“Enjoy your evening Gabriel.”  Castiel said, shaking his head.  

 

Gabriel huffed.  “Stick in the mud!”  He waved to Cas before bounding back out the door, the sound of a moan echoing over his head.  He grinned.  Cas hated that noise.  Not that he would ever admit it.  

 

He turned his attention back to the tall drink of water who was leaning against his car with a…was that an overnight bag?

 

“Don’t get too excited.  I normally go the gym after school and didn’t today.  Just had a change of clothes.”  Sam bit down on his lip and wondered if it had been a bit too presumptuous to grab the bag.  

 

“Or, are you afraid of coming in your pants because I’m going to talk about all the things I want to do you on the drive back to my place?”  Gabriel licked his lips as that blush got brighter.  

 

Sam narrowed his eyes.  “You seem overly confident in your dirty talking.”  

 

Gabriel smirked.  “Shall I prove it to you?”  

 

Sam shrugged and climbed into the front seat.  

 

“Challenge accepted.”  Gabriel climbed into the car as well.  He took a second to look over at the kid.  “Just do me a favor and tell me that you really do want this.”  

 

Sam looked at Gabriel and let his eyes trail down the full length of the shorter man’s body before coming back up to his eyes.  “This.  Do I want this.  No.  I don’t.  I’ll tell you what I want.”  

 

Sam shifted so he could lean over the stick shift, into Gabriel’s space, enjoying it as those golden eyes went wide.  “I want you to take me home and fuck me.  I want you to take me home and make you scream.  I want you to get us there in half the usual time.  And I really, really want…”  Sam licked his lips.  “I want to know if you can make me come just by telling me what you are going to do to me.”  

 

Gabriel swallowed hard.  Holy fuck.  “Uh.  Wow.  Right.  Yes to all of it.  Hell yes to all of it.”  He looked back to the road and had to give himself a second to concentrate so he could pay enough attention to what the hell was going on.  

 

Sam spread his legs a little and gave a groan, watching Gabriel tense up.  He bit down on the edge of his lip to keep from smirking.  Payback time.  “What would you do first?”  

 

“Uhhh.”  Gabriel licked his lips.  “I am not going to bail you out if you get arrested for being naked in the car.”  

 

“Who said anything about naked?”  Sam reached down and adjusted himself, knowing that Gabriel was still staring.  “Fuck, I want to know what you’re going to do to me.  What is your collection of toys like?  Are you going to use them on me?”  

 

Gabriel cleared his throat.  “Not that I am not appreciating the amateur dirty talking kid, but I want to get us home in one piece so I CAN appreciate you thoroughly.”  

 

“Looks like you’re appreciating me already.”  Sam reached over and gave a slow rub to the erection tenting the front of Gabriel’s pants.  

 

Gabriel dropped his forehead to the steering wheel and groaned.  “What happened to you being fucking shy?  I could have sworn you were shy.  Why aren’t you shy anymore?”  

 

Sam laughed.  “I might be new to the whole gay sex thing, but I am not new to sex.”  

 

“What and you’ve talked your girlfriends to orgasm before in the car?”  Gabriel said, swallowing and pulling out into the street.  Force himself to concentrate before he fucking jumped the stupid kid in his front seat.  

 

“Actually.”  Sam said, biting his lip to keep from grinning.  “I had told her to wear a skirt.  Had her kick off her panties and then after I’d gotten her nice and wound up I had her ride my fingers until she came.”  

 

Gabriel whimpered, pulling up to a stop light.  He reached over and yanked Sam into a kiss, pulling at his hair until it got him a growl against his lips.  “Two boxes of condoms might not be enough.  Fuck.”  

 

Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow.  “Good thing I finished my homework and have the whole weekend free then, isn’t it?”  

 

The light turned green and Gabriel floored it.  Hell fucking yes it was.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. There is more coming. (Heh. Coming. Yeah, I know, I'm ten years old, moving on.) THERE WILL BE MORE. I promise. <3 
> 
> Right. There will be more!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I promised this ages ago? Hopefully a chapter with sexy times that is 1,000 words longer than the first two chapters combined makes up for the tardiness!

 

 

 

Gabriel had never been more grateful that he lived close to the shop.  Getting them there in half the time was more than feasible.  "First thing's first," he announced, glancing over at Sam as he took a hard left turn.  

 

"Okay, hit me," Sam said, spreading his legs a little wider and dropping a hand to rub at his dick.  It was worth it to see Gabriel groan, nice and loud.  

 

"Your pipes are clean, yeah?  Like, you've been fingering yourself, so I'm assuming you're clean down there too?"  

 

Sam hummed and grinned at Gabriel.  "Why, planning on ditching the idea of condoms?"  

 

Gabriel snorted.  "Maybe if you survive the weekend, I'll think about it.  But no.  First thing I'm going to do?  Get you face down, ass up on my bed and eat you out until you're fucking gagging for it."  

 

" _Jesus_ ," Sam whispered, staring at Gabriel, his cock giving a hard twitch in his jeans.  "You'd, uh, want to do that?"  

 

"It's not something everyone likes doing, but I happen to fucking love it.  If you're clean, or if you want to make use of my shower and clean up, feel free, because I want to taste that ass," Gabriel purred, glancing over at Sam.  He gunned it down the highway and took his exit, glad that they were almost home.  

 

"No, I'm, uh...well, I got myself ready on the chance that you'd say yes," Sam stuttered, his face flushing.  He rubbed the heel of his palm down the ridge of his cock again, groaning loudly.  

 

"Good," Gabriel purred, licking his lips.  "You think having your dick sucked feels good?  Just wait til I get my mouth on you.  In fact..." He smirked and glanced over at Sam.  "I think that's how I'm going to get you off first.  Eat you out until I've got you sobbing and coming harder than you ever have in your life.  Then I'm gonna blow you until you lose it all over again.  Want you to appreciate just how good my mouth is."  

 

"Jesus," Sam whispered, staring at Gabriel, his dick giving an angry throb.  "We're going to need the entire weekend, aren't we?"  

 

Gabriel laughed and winked at Sam.  "Don't worry, I'll make sure to take you back to your apartment for provisions.  Hell, I'll even feed you, since you'll need to keep up your stamina."  

 

Sam choked on a groan and nearly fell out of the car in a hurry when Gabriel parked in front of a small house.  He grabbed his duffle bag and glanced around nervously, hoping that no one was around to see just how turned on he was.  

 

"Come on kiddo, let's get you inside and I can go about appreciating you thoroughly," Gabriel said, leading the way to the front door, swaying his hips as he walked.  He could feel Sam's eyes stuck on him, and hey, it was nice to feel so desperately wanted.  It'd been a while.  

 

Sam watched as Gabriel opened the door to his home and held it open.  He hesitated at the threshold of the house.  If he went in, this was really going to happen.  Gabriel was going to make good on everything that he had talked about, and jesus, he was going to lose his virginity with a dude.  

 

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, looking over his shoulder.  The kid looked frozen and scared.  He smiled and turned around.  "Second thoughts?"  It wouldn't be the first time someone had backed out on him.  

 

Sam straightened his shoulders.  Gabriel looked resigned, and fuck, no, he wasn't backing out.  He wanted Gabriel, and he wanted every single thing that he could get.  He shut the door behind him and stalked towards Gabriel.  He might have been knew to this whole...guy...thing, but there were some things he knew he was fucking amazing at.  

 

He let his duffle bag fall off his shoulder and wrapped his hands around Gabriel's hips, yanking him closer.  "Not at all.  Any problems with kissing?"  

 

Gabriel blinked and tilted his head.  “No, why do you-”  

 

Sam didn’t bother letting Gabriel finish that sentence.  He’d much rather show than tell the answer anyways.  He swung Gabriel around and lifted him up, pushing him back against the wall as they kissed, wet and deep and messy.  If there was one thing that he knew he was good at, it was kissing.  

 

He would make sure that Gabriel didn’t have a single doubt about how much he wanted to be here and wanted Gabriel to give him all the practical knowledge he could stand.  Sam kissed Gabriel until he was desperate for air, pulling back just enough so they could breathe before he kissed Gabriel again, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and giving a small bite.  

 

Gabriel moaned into his mouth and Sam grinned when Gabriel’s legs came around his waist and pulled him closer.  He finally let the kiss end and moved back just enough to stare at Gabriel and grinned.  “How’s that for certainty?”

 

Gabriel laughed and reached up, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair.  “Jesus, kid, who the fuck taught you to kiss like that?”  

 

Sam gave Gabriel a sheepish grin and shifted his hold on the shorter man, gripping Gabriel’s thighs to hold him up as he pulled back from the wall.  “Are we heading to the bedroom, or are you planning to deflower me against the hall?”  

 

“As tempting as that image is, bedroom, definitely.  I have a King size bed and fuck I want you spread out on it,” Gabriel said, tightening his hold on Sam and leaning up to breathe in the kid’s ear.  “Did I mention how fucking hot it is that you can pick me up like this?  Maybe I’ll have you fuck me like this someday.”  

 

Sam froze, locking his knees so he didn’t trip over his own damn feet and shuddered, pulling Gabriel closer.  “ _Fuck_.”  

 

“Yup, we’ll get to that.  Grab your bag, it has the condoms, and the bedroom is straight down the hall, make a right, then it’s the door on the left,” Gabriel instructed, glad that Sam sprang into motion almost immediately.  The ride was surprisingly a smooth one and Gabriel shifted so he could rest his head on Sam’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of whatever cologne Sam was wearing.  Fuck, he already wanted to climb this kid like a tree, but now that devouring was looking like it needed to be a very real thing.  

 

Sam managed to get the door to Gabriel’s bedroom open and carried him over to the bed, dropping him down on it.  He looked around and kicked off his shoes before looking at Gabriel and swallowing hard.  “Uh, so, with a chick, it’s a little different...is there, like, stripping etiquette with dudes?”  

 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head, rolling to the edge of the bed, yanking off his shoes and socks before tossing them towards the corner of the room.  “We’re going to slow down a little bit here, since you’re new at this.  As much as I wanna get my mouth on you, you deserve someone to show you the ropes properly.”  

 

Sam laughed a little and tugged his socks off as well, looking up at Gabriel.  “Again, it’s not like I’m entirely new to this-”

 

Gabriel rolled over onto his side and grabbed a fistful of Sam’s shirt, tugging him onto the bed.  “I get it.  But sue me.  I’ve got an entire weekend to take you apart any way I can think of if you were serious,” he said, pausing and waiting for Sam to nod and agree.  “And after that little show of yours in your car I have more than a few fantasies I want to work through.”   

 

Sam shivered and stared at Gabriel, laying a few inches out of reach.  “Oh yeah?  Like what?”  

 

Gabriel smirked and wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist, tugging him closer.  “Let’s try kissing again, and this time, since you’re not getting the jump on me, I’m going to participate a little more.”  

 

Sam started to laugh when Gabriel pulled him in again.  This time when their lips slid together, Gabriel’s tongue was waiting for him and Sam moaned, falling into the kiss.  It was even better than the hallway earlier and he wanted more of Gabriel, closer.  He shifted and moved on top of Gabriel, straddling his thighs as they kissed harder and deeper.  He didn’t have to be careful with Gabriel, he wasn’t going to break if he moved too hard.  

 

Gabriel broke away from the kiss, panting harder than he would have liked.  Sam was already on top of him, holding himself up, his face flushed and his lips swollen.  “Still good?”  

 

Sam gave a small nod, leaning in to steal another soft kiss from Gabriel.  Fuck, he could kiss this man forever.  “Yeah, definitely.”  

 

“Okay.  How old are you again?” Gabriel asked, grinning at Sam.  

 

Sam laughed and pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s.  “You’re asking me that after you have me in your bed?”  

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “I’m asking because I’m more interested in your recovery time than I am if you’re legal.”  

 

“What, so you don’t care if I’m legal?” Sam asked, giggling as he stared at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel hesitated for a second.  “You are...right?”

 

“Yes,” Sam said, laughing harder, before he kissed Gabriel again.  “I’m turning nineteen in a few weeks, so I am very, _very_ , _**very**_ legal and happen to have a damn awesome recovery time.”  

 

“Good!” Gabriel said, reaching down to grab Sam’s hips and yank him down against his raised thigh.  “Now that all the pertinent questions have been answered, can we get back to what we were doing?”  

 

Sam nodded and leaned down to kiss Gabriel again, rocking his hips in slow rolls against Gabriel’s thigh.  Gabriel’s fingers moved up from his hips to his shirt and started undoing the buttons on his flannel.  He groaned and pulled back from the kiss, their lips making an obscene sound as they parted.  “Gabriel…” he groaned.  

 

Gabriel shivered and looked up at Sam, licking his lips.  “Fuck if that doesn’t sound even better than I’ve imagined.  Mind if we lose the shirts, kid?”  

 

Sam nodded again and leaned back, tugging his flannel and then t-shirt up and over his head.  He looked down at Gabriel and pushed his fingers up and under the hem of the shirt Gabriel was wearing.  “Yours too, yeah?”  

 

Gabriel had had every intention of removing his shirt before Sam asked, since he wanted to keep them on level footing.  Except then Sam took his shirt off and Gabriel found himself preoccupied with staring at Sam.  “Jesus, kid…” he whispered, licking his lips.

 

Another tug on his t-shirt and a growing blush on Sam’s cheeks made him snap back to attention.  He grinned and pulled his t-shirt up and off, feeling self-conscious for a few seconds, until it was obvious that Sam couldn’t stop staring either.  

 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Sam whispered, running his hands up and over Gabriel’s sides, tracing his thumb over one nipple, watching as Gabriel bucked under him.  He groaned and leaned down to lick and suck at the line of Gabriel’s collar bone, his hips moving against his will to rock against Gabriel’s thigh again.  

 

It took a little wiggling and maneuvering, but Gabriel gasped when the next roll of Sam’s hips brought one firm thigh in direct contact with his aching dick.  “Sam,” Gabriel moaned, his head falling back against the pillows.  The kid was still completely determined to kiss and suck and lick every since inch of him, his teeth sinking into the tendons of his neck.  

 

"Jesus," Sam whispered into Gabriel's neck.  "Fuck, if that's how you feel when I moan your name, I see why you like it so much."  

 

Gabriel managed to huff out a breath of laughter before groaning again when Sam shifted to kiss him again, the rocking of his hips getting harder and more insistent.  He reached up and buried both of his hands in that floppy and ridiculous hair of Sam's and tugged the kid even closer to him.  

 

Each achy thrust amped up the tension even more and Sam slurred a groan across Gabriel's lips.  Fuck, after that conversation in the car, and now having Gabriel here, like this, there was no way he was going to last.  "Gabriel, we need to, uh, move shit along here," Sam panted.  

 

Gabriel hummed as he felt Sam stop moving on top of him, though he coaxed another groan out of Sam when he lifted his thigh and pressed it to his erection.  "Do we?  I think I was enjoying you right where you were.  Letting off a little steam means you'll last longer when it's important."  

 

Sam laughed and stared down at Gabriel, pressing their foreheads together.  "I thought you said we had the whole weekend?"  

 

"We do, and trust me, we're going to need it.  But I want to see you lose it and frankly I'm enjoying this," Gabriel said, dropping his hands to Sam's ass and giving a slow squeeze, watching as Sam arched and groaned, rocking down against his thigh again.  "Come on, kid."  

 

Sam growled against Gabriel's lips and kissed him again, hard and demanding, pinning Gabriel down to the bed, grinding in against him, making the shorter man arch and moan.  "Fine," he hissed against Gabriel's lips, licking over Gabriel's lower lip where it was red and swollen.  

 

"Fuck," Gabriel moaned, tightening his hold on Sam's ass, cursing his short ass arms, because he wanted in those fucking pants now.  "Can you get off just like this?"  

 

Sam gave a dark chuckle and leaned up to nibble and suck on the lobe of Gabriel's ear, tugging it into his mouth until Gabriel gave another loud moan.  "How about," Sam whispered. "instead of asking me if I _can_..."  He gave another slow roll of his hips, pulling a hard breath out of Gabriel.  "You tell me to do it."  

 

" _Fuck_ ," Gabriel gasped, staring up at Sam, at the sweat that was starting to bead on his forehead and the way his lips were almost cherry red from all their kissing.  "Do it," he managed to pant, tightening his hands on Sam's ass.  "Fucking want to see you do it."  

 

Sam groaned and snapped his hips down, grinding so hard the friction almost hurt, but it only made everything brighter, and fuck if he didn't want Gabriel's bare hands on his ass, just like this.  "Yes, shit, Gabriel..."  

 

"Come on, come on," Gabriel urged, riveted to the sight of Sam as his thrusts and movements started to get more erratic as he chased exactly what he wanted.  "Make a fucking mess of yourself and I'll lick you clean," he promised.  

 

Sam slammed his eyes shut and moaned, his hips jerking as he came, making a mess of his boxers, and fuck if he didn't want to just fall down on top of Gabriel and melt there.  He could still feel Gabriel, hard and pulsing against his thigh and shit, he needed to think of something to do about that.  

 

Gabriel laughed a little and reached up and combed his fingers through Sam's hair.  "Don't look so frustrated.  Pretty sure that was good for you, so enjoy the fucking afterglow already."  

 

Sam snickered and opened his eyes again to look at Gabriel, leaning down to kiss him, this time softer and much more gentle.  Now he could take his time, explore, see what made Gabriel gasp and groan.  When he pulled back, he gave Gabriel what was probably a fucking stupid grin.  "Thanks."  

 

"Don't thank me until I've had the opportunity to blow your mind.  This was just letting off the steam," Gabriel said, grinning at Sam.  "And speaking of steam, unless you want leakage all over your jeans, I recommend immediate removal."  

 

Sam made a face and climbed off of Gabriel.  He had a moment of shyness as he realized that he was going to be naked in front of Gabriel, but, he'd also just come in front of the guy, so the time for shyness was probably past.  

 

"Stop fretting over what I'm going to think about you naked," Gabriel called as he rolled over to the other side of the bed.  He unzipped his jeans (fucking _carefully_ ) and shimmied them down his hips.  "Seriously, it's not like I couldn't feel everything, so I'm already impressed and now I just really want to have you naked so I don't have clothes in the way when I get my mouth on you."  

 

Sam shuddered and got his jeans all of the way off, debating leaving them in a pile before kicking them towards the nightstand.  There, now he wouldn't step on them.  He grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand and cleaned himself up as he took the boxers off.  Thankfully Gabriel had a trash can right there and he didn't need to awkwardly dispose of them.  

 

"I'm shamelessly ogling your ass," Gabriel called, settling back down on the bed, letting his eyes trail slowly over Sam's shoulders and the small of his back to where the swell of his ass was temptingly presented.  "Just wanted you to know."  

 

Sam snapped around before he even thought about it and flushed when Gabriel did nothing but stare at him some more and raise an eyebrow.  "Uh..."  

 

Gabriel licked his lips.  "You're proportional, of course.  Thank fuck.  Now get your ass back over here."  

 

Sam let his eyes fall down to Gabriel's waist and he gave himself a few seconds to shamelessly stare.  That...was a hard dick.  That wasn't his.  And wasn't part of some porno that he was pretending he didn't watch.  And he _really_ wanted to taste.  He bit down on his lip and brought his eyes back up to Gabriel's face, embarrassed.  

 

"Okay, plan B.  Before I attack you in all sorts of sexy ways, how about I give you a chance to explore.  I know you know it's different, but you probably ran the show with chicks.  Want to?" Gabriel asked.

 

Sam let his eyes trail down Gabriel's body all over again and climbed onto the bed.  "Fuck yes," he whispered.  

 

Gabriel chuckled and tucked his hands behind his head and spread his legs.  "Excellent.  I am a buffet for your sexy enjoyment.  Please note that any and all potential touches, kisses, licks, sucks, bites that are not on my dick and tongue-fucking is completely welcome."  

 

Sam snickered and relaxed, taking a deep breath as he moved between Gabriel’s legs.  He hesitated for a second and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.  “Other than the obvious, I’m not sure where to start.”  

 

“Okay, well, if I was a chick, what would you do?” Gabriel asked, winking at Sam.  

 

Sam snickered, his imagination providing him with the image of Gabriel as a woman, all curves and temptation before he shook it away.  "I'd go down on you until you were a screaming, panting, almost crying mess.  Then I'd let you come, maybe.  I'd kiss you while I did it too, so you could taste yourself on my lips and I could swallow every one of your moans."  

 

Gabriel gasped and swallowed hard, his cock blurting out another large burst of precome.  "Fuck, uh, if you're interested, that works perfectly fine for me."  

 

Sam smirked and shifted to his knees, leaning above Gabriel's dick before he paused and looked up at Gabriel, his face falling a little bit.  "Condom?"  

 

Gabriel grunted and stretched so he could reach the nightstand, grabbing a handful of foil packets and tossing them towards Sam.  "Pick a flavor that you like and go to town!"  

 

Sam chuckled and grabbed the nearest one.  "I want to taste you sometime," he said, glancing up at Gabriel as he ripped the packet open and rolled the latex down and over Gabriel's cock.  "Good for you that I don't have a latex allergy."  

 

"The taste is still gonna suck though, just as a uuhhhhhh," Gabriel moaned, shivering as Sam licked him slowly, from root to tip.  He spread his legs a little bit wider so Sam had proper room to work.  "Fuck, yeah, do whatever you want."  

 

Sam glanced up at Gabriel and shifted to pin Gabriel's hips down to the bed.  He hadn't done this trick since he was seventeen and learned it to prove a fucking point to Dean, but, the theory was the same...right?  "Don't move on me," he ordered and licked his lips again, sucking the tip into his mouth.  

 

Gabriel was right, the latex did taste like shit, the but the idea that maybe he would be allowed to do this without one sometime in the future was fucking intoxicating.  He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes, moaning around Gabriel's cock as he sank lower.  Gabriel moaned, nice and loud, his name mixed somewhere in the garbled syllables and fuck that was so hot it should have been illegal.  

 

"Fuck, Sam, yes, holy shit, yes, take your time, there is literally no rush," Gabriel panted out, tilting his head up so he could watch Sam's lips slide down his cock.  "Oh god, look at you, jesus, Sam."  

 

He rather liked reducing Gabriel to nothing more than a pile of moans and shivers.  Sam focused and took a deep breath and sank down, swallowing Gabriel all of the way down.  Gabriel shouted and choked above him and Sam stayed there for a second, before pulling off and sucking on the tip hard again.  

 

Gabriel was babbling above him, his thighs starting to tremble and absently Sam realized Gabriel was trying to warn him that he was close.  Sam took one hand away from Gabriel's hip and wrapped it around the base of Gabriel's dick, starting a slow stroking rhythm as he sucked hard on the tip.  

 

"Sam, fuck, Sam, I'm gonna, get up here and kiss me you fucking idiot, remember?" Gabriel ordered, whining and squirming under Sam.  Fuck, he was going to come any second now.  "Sam!"

 

Sam pulled his mouth off of Gabriel's erection, using the saliva to keep jerking Gabriel fast and hard as he surged up for another kiss, giving into Gabriel's mouth and devouring him.  Both of Gabriel's arms were instantly around his shoulders, and Gabriel's hips were moving eagerly into every motion of his hand.  

 

He managed to break the kiss for just long enough to take in the sight of Gabriel's face and how gorgeous he was.  Sam swallowed hard, waiting for golden eyes to meet his before he growled out, " **Come** ," and watched Gabriel cry out his name and arch, Gabriel's dick pulsing hard in his hand.  

 

His mouth went dry and he stared, absently realizing that he was hard again and holy shit he wanted to do that a thousand more times.  Sam cleared his throat, the scratchiness reminding him of what he had just done.  He shivered and Gabriel to look at him again.  "Good?" he asked.  

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and covered his eyes with his hand, groaning a little.  "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?  Do you have no gag reflex?"  

 

Sam grinned when Gabriel lifted his hand out of the way to raise an eyebrow at him.  "My brother bet me twenty bucks I'd never learn to deep throat a banana and be willing to do it in public.  I went double or nothing, and made forty bucks."  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and then burst out laughing, falling back into his cushy pillows.  Oh fuck, he would have paid to fucking see that.  "How old were you?"  

 

"Sixteen," Sam said, shifting to settle on the bed beside Gabriel.  He watched Gabriel get rid of the condom and raised an eyebrow at the other man.  "So I'm guessing the technique worked?"  

 

"My distinct lack of hard-on would suggest that yes, it worked very well."  

 

Sam wasn't able to keep the laughter in and he buried his face in Gabriel's shoulder, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex.  Fuck he wanted more of it.  He licked at Gabriel's shoulder and then peeked up at him, raising his eyebrows.  "So, if you were wondering about my refractory period..." He gestured down to where his dick was stretched out against his belly.  

 

Gabriel slapped Sam softly on the arm and opened one eye to look at Sam.  "What did I say about enjoying the afterglow?  Gimme a second and then I'll get around to what we talked about in the car."  

 

Sam hummed and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's neck.  "I suppose I can deal with that."  

 

“You’d better, because it’s happening.  Right after I get to breathe for a few seconds.”  

  
Sam stifled another snicker into the pillows and leaned over to kiss Gabriel, soft and sweet.  Gabriel might not want a thank you, but, he could use a kiss as a substitute for now.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THERE WILL BE MORE.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inexperienced Shopper [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445755) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
